Wild Wing
The Wild Wing is medium-sized kart from Mario Kart Wii. It resembles a tuner with an aerodynamic front, (a McLaren F1 LM) and a spoiler decorated with a wing on each side. The Wild Wing shows a two-stripe pattern running along the hood, and the signature symbol of the character is located on the sides of the kart. Its Bike counterpart is the Mach Bike. It also makes an appearance in Mario Kart Tour, sporting what looks like Standard Tires. Unlike in Mario Kart Wii, it always sticks to Mario's color scheme, no matter the character handing it. Stats As its aerodynamic body might imply, the Wild Wing features great speed, drift and mini-turbo. It is also the heaviest medium-size vehicle in the game. However, its handling, acceleration and off-road stats are low. The Wild Wing has the same off-road and handling stats as the Honeycoupe. Its off-road is tied with the Sneakster. Its drift and mini-turbo are tied with the Shooting Star. It also has the same acceleration stat as the Jetsetter and the same weight stat as the Phantom. Color Schemes 'Mario-' Red body, Black stripes & fenders, Golden exhaust-system, Orange headlamps, Blue seat-accents 'Luigi-' Green body, Navy stripes & fenders, Blue middle-stripe, Silver exhaust-system, Cyan headlamps, Yellow seat-accents 'Peach- '''Pink body & headlamps, White stripes & fenders, Golden exhaust-system, Magenta seat-accents '''Daisy- '''Orange body, Yellow stripes & headlamps, Black fenders, Copper exhaust-system, Green seat-accents '''Yoshi- '''White body, Light-Green stripes & fenders, Red middle-stripe, Golden exhaust-system, Orange headlamps, Yellow seat-accents '''Birdo- '''Purple body & headlamps, Black stripes & fenders, Silver exhaust-system, Turquoise seat-accents '''Diddy Kong- '''Black body, Brown stripes & fenders, Copper exhaust-system, Orange headlamps, Grey seat-accents '''Bowser Jr.- '''Yellow body, Green stripes, Black fenders, Bronze exhaust-system, Orange headlamps, Red seat-accents '''Male Mii-' Blue body, White stripes & fenders, Golden exhaust-system, Yellow headlamps, Turquoise seat-accents 'Female Mii-' White body, Pink stripes & fenders, Silver exhaust-system, Salmon headlamps, White seat-accents Gallery Wild Wing Mario Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Artwork of Mario in the Wild Wing, holding a Bomb-omb f02c26e218b361000cb1704b8601b1dc--car-bed-mario-kart.jpg|Luigi in his Wild Wing 0a6b8d69d41e46b87a1f26fdb5cfa383--princess-peach-super-mario.jpg|Peach in her Wild Wing 7da9670b6876b7b97dd00307ae055a13--princess-daisy-mario-kart.jpg|Daisy in her Wild Wing 9653b43c9099ada5be133869712567e0--mario-kart-super-mario.jpg|Yoshi in his Wild Wing Trivia! *The Wild Wing moves its wings when it is boosted, with nitrous coming from its exhaust pipes. *When Mario or Luigi ride the Wild Wing, it can surpass the weight of all large bikes (except for the Wario Bike) and the Jetsetter, a large kart. **Also, if Daisy rides the Wild Wing, its top speed will exceed the Flame Runner's default top speed by one point. *The Wild Wing, Mini Beast, and the Flame Flyer all share the same engine-sound, but the tone changes in size classes. (Flame Flyer= lower engine, Wild Wing= average engine, Mini Beast= higher engine) *The Wild Wing rear light resembles Toyota Supra Mark IV's rear lights. *Daisy in the Wild Wing, is the most used Kart-Combination for medium-weights. *The P-Wing from Mario Kart 8 is the spiritual successor to the Wild Wing. de:Windschnitte Category:Karts Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Karts in Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Tour Category:Karts in Mario Kart Tour Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle parts Category:Unlockable Karts Category:Medium Karts